Conventional in-vehicle user interfaces and instrument clusters include complex displays having multiple visual outputs presented thereon. These displays require a relatively high amount of driver attention and, in some cases, the use of hands to interact with the user interfaces. Such displays could distract a driver resulting in less safe driving conditions.